Warum
by Dray Malfoy
Summary: Draco rettet Harry das Leben, doch warum? und was ist im Kraneknhaus passiert? WO ist Draco? Fragen über Fragen, die Harry nicht zu beantworten wei, bis zu dem entscheidenden Tag.
1. Chapter 1

**_Warum_**

_Alle Figuren gehören natürlich JK Rowling, mir nur die Story_

_Das ganze wir im Endeffekt darauf hinauslaufen, dass es Slash geben wird, von daher, wer das nicht mag, sollt erst gar nicht anfangen zu lesen..._

_Allen anderen wünsch ich viel Spaß und würde mich freun, wenn ihr mir sgane würdet, wie ihrs findet._

* * *

King's Cross- 6 Uhr

Er erinnerte sich noch genau an das erst mal, dass er hier gestanden hatte. Ängstlich war er gewesen, keine Frage, aber das hätte er niemals zugegeben. Erst recht nicht vor seinem Vater, der neben ihm hergegangen war und ihm immer und immer wieder einbläute ja die Familienehre aufrechtzuerhalten.

Doch Draco interessierte das nicht. Nicht im Geringsten. Ihm war es nur wichtig endlich von zu Hause weg zu kommen, weg von dem dunklen Lord, der ihn versuchte zu umgarnen und somit auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Doch schon damals war Draco gegen ihn gewesen.

Damals wie auch heute. Aber auch das war eine Sache, die er nicht öffentlich machen konnte… Auch jetzt mit seinen 17 Jahren nicht.

Dracos Blick wanderte den Bahnsteig entlang. Er war allein, was für diese Uhrzeit auch nichts Ungewöhnliches war.

In ein paar Stunden würde er wieder zurück sein in Hogwarts, dem einzigen Ort, den er annähernd als ein Zuhause betrachten konnte.

Draco atmete geräuschvoll ein und aus. Die kühle Morgenluft durchströmte seine Lungen.

„Shit!", kam es aus dem Durchgang zur Muggelwelt.

Erschrocken wirbelte Draco herum.

Einige Sekunden vergingen, bis er realisierte, wer da auf ihn zukam.

„Potter, welch Freude!", der Sarkasmus triefte aus seiner Stimme.

Ein abfälliges „Malfoy…" war alles, was Harry Potter dazu zu sagen hatte.

Dracos Blick wanderte an dem Jungen auf und ab. Er hatte schäbige Muggelkleidung an, ganz im Gegensatz zu ihm. Er trug sein neues Pradahemd, das er in einer Boutique in London erworben hatte. Ja, er musste zugeben, in manchen Dingen waren ihnen die Muggel einfach voraus… auch wenn das nur die Kleidung war. Obwohl man das, wenn man Harry Potters Kleidung sah wohl auch nicht verallgemeinern konnte, dennoch war irgendetwas Faszinierendes an diesem Jungen, auch wenn er ihn nicht ausstehen konnte…

Draco seufzte.

„Was ist los, Malfoy, heute gar nicht so gehässig?", fragte Harry, nachdem sich auf seinen Koffer gesetzt hatte.

Draco blickte ihn verwirrt an. „Ich hab halt keine Lust!"

„Na, wers glaubt. Aber mir solls recht sein…"

Draco hörte ihm schon gar nicht mehr zu. Er hatte keine Lust sich zu streiten. Die Ferien waren schon anstrengend genug gewesen. Diese ewigen Diskussionen mit seinem Vater. Er war es so leid.

Wieder wanderten seiner Augen den Bahnsteig entlang.

Sein Blick blieb an der letzten Säule hängen.

War das…?

„Scheiße, Potter… Runter…", schrie er und stürzte sich auf Harry, sodass der auf den Boden fiel und unter Draco lag.

Harry hörte nur noch einen Schrei von Draco und sah dann einige in Ministeriumskleidung gekleidete Personen heraneilen.

„Malfoy?", flüsterte er, doch der Körper auf ihm schien völlig leblos.

Tbc?

* * *

_Würd mich über ein paar kleine Reviews freun. Wäre also super lieb, wenn ihr mir sagen würdet, wie ihr es findet, und ob ihr weiter lesen möchtet._

_Lg_

_Dray Malfoy_


	2. Chapter 2

_Erst mal möchte ich meinen Reviewern danken… super lieb von euch._

_Angellike, Liro, Namaliah und Zoraya Windwalker: freut mich, dass es euch gefallen hat und danke für die konstruktive Kritik._

_Fifi LaFolle: Also um ehrlich zu sein, verstehe ich dein Problem nicht ganz. Ich habe das Wort Prada benutzt, okay, gebe ich zu, aber ich sehe einen Markennamen, weder als Angriff, noch als irgendetwas, das jetzt besonders schlimm ist._

_Anne: Freut mich, dass es dir so gut gefallen hat._

_Wie immer gehören die Figuren JK Rowling. Nur die Story ist meine…_

_So, dann bleib mir nicht viel zu sagen. Ich wünsch euch ganz viel Spaß beim Lesen und würd mich über ein Kommi freun._

* * *

Harry hörte nur noch einen Schrei von Draco und sah dann einige in Ministeriumskleidung gekleidete Personen heraneilen.

„Malfoy?", flüsterte er, doch der Körper auf ihm schien völlig leblos.

Einige der Personen kamen auf sie zu.

„Oh verdammt. Er hat den Jungen aber total erwischt. Wir brauchen sofort die Leute von St. Mugos. Paul gehen sie und verständigen sie das Krankenhaus. SOFORT!"

Harry bewegte sich kein Stück. Was hatte Malfoy erwischt? Und vor allen Dingen WER hatte Malfoy erwischt?

Einer der Männer kniete sich neben Harry und den leblos auf ihm liegenden Malfoy.

„Alles okay mit Ihnen?", fragte er nachdem 4 andere Männer Draco Malfoy vorsichtig auf eine Trage gelegt hatten. Er reicht Harry die Hand um ihn auf die Beine zu ziehen.

Als er stand nickte Harry nur und blickte auf Dracos Körper. Sein Rücken sah furchtbar aus. Das Hemd, das er trug war blutverschmiert und zerrissen.

Harry schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. „Wie… ich meine… wie konnte das passieren… was ist überhaupt passiert?"

Der Mann zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das können wir leider noch nicht genau sagen. Wir haben nur den Schrei gehört und sind sofort gekommen. Ich müsste dann noch eben notieren, was Sie gesehen haben und wie es dazu gekommen ist, falls Sie sich dazu in der Lage fühlen."

Harry nickte und der Mann notierte sorgfältig alles, was er sagte. In der Zwischenzeit waren auch einige Sanitäter eingetroffen, die sich um die Trage mit Draco sammelten.

Alles lief wie in Zeitlupe ab.

„Dennis kommst du? Die Kollegen machen das schon. Wir haben noch andere Sachen zu tun", rief ein Blonder, der dann auch gleich wieder verschwand.

„Wir bringen Ihren Freund nach St.Mugos. Sie sollten ihm danken,… er hat Ihnen das Leben gerettet. Scheint ja ein wirklich guter Freund zu sein, dem viel an Ihnen liegt. Ein Glück, dass der Bahnhof noch so leer war. Aber Sie haben Paul ja grade gehört, ich muss gehen." Damit verschwand nun der braunhaarige groß gewachsene Zauberer und mit ihm auch die Sanitäter mit der Trage von Malfoy.

Harry ließ sich auf den kalten Steinboden fallen. Was zu Teufel war hier passiert?

* * *

„Harry was machst du denn da auf dem Boden?"

Hermine war neben ihm aufgetaucht. Sie schien schon einige Zeit dort zu stehen, doch Harry hatte das gar nicht realisiert, bis sie etwas gesagt hatte. Zu sehr war er in Gedanken vertieft gewesen. Er hatte auch die anderen Schüler nicht bemerkt, die langsam auf dem Bahnsteig eintrafen.

Er erinnerte sich immer noch an Dennis' letzte Worte. _Scheint ja ein wirklich guter Freund zu sein, dem viel an Ihnen liegt. _Gerade das war Draco ja bis jetzt nicht gewesen… also warum hatte er sein Leben für das von Harry riskiert?

Hermine hatte sich neben Harry gesetzt. „Was ist los?", fragte sich und fasste den Jungen an die Schultern. So nachdenklich hatte sie ihren besten Freund lange nicht gesehen.

„Ich… nichts…"

Hermine hatte keine Lust auf diese Spielchen. „Harry, es ist doch offensichtlich, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Also würdest du mir jetzt bitte sagen, was los ist?"

Harry seufzte. „Draco Malfoy hat mir das Leben gerettet und liegt jetzt in St.Mugos."

Hermine brach in Gelächter aus. „Okay… gut… sehr lustig. Deinen Humor scheinst du über die Ferien ja wenigstens nicht verloren zu haben."

Harry blickte ihr direkt in die Augen. „Das ist mein Ernst."

Harrys Augen verrieten Hermine, dass er wirklich nicht scherzte. Hermine hörte augenblicklich auf zu lachen. „Er hat was? Warum? Bist du dir sicher, dass das Draco Malfoy war?"

„Ja, Hermine, ich bin mir verdammt sicher." Harry richtete sich auf. „Warum, dass frage ich mich auch die ganze Zeit. Aber noch mehr frage ich mich, wer das war und ich bin mir sicher, dass Malfoy denjenigen gesehen hat."

Alles was Hermine tun konnte, war ihn ungläubig anstarren. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Sie sprachen hier von Draco Malfoy. DEM Draco Malfoy.

„Ich denke, wir sollten das im Zug weiter besprechen", sagte sie, nachdem sie einige Minuten schweigend dagesessen hatte.

* * *

Harry saß in seinen Sitz gepresst und starrte aus dem Fenster.

Ron und Hermine saßen ihm gegenüber uns schwiegen, genau wie er. Hermine hatte Ron von dem Vorfall erzählt und seitdem herrschte Stille.

„Ich denke, wir sollten unsere Roben anziehen. Wir sind in ungefähr 5 Minuten da.", sagte Hermine nach einiger Zeit.

Die beiden Jungen nickten und zogen sich an.

Als der Zug hielt, stiegen sie in die Kutschen und fuhren mit Neville und Seamus zum Schloss.

Die Geräuschkulisse war wie jedes Jahr extrem, doch das alles nahm Harry gar nicht richtig wahr. Er fragt sich ob die Lehrer schon von Dracos Verletzungen wussten und ob sie irgendetwas über seinen Zustand zu sagen hatten.

Gespannt lauschte er deshalb Dumbledores Rede doch nicht ein Wort zu diesem Thema fiel.

Schnell schlang er nach der Auswahlprozedur sein Essen herunter.

Ohne seinen Freunden etwas zusagen bzw. ihnen auch nur einen einzigen Blick zu widmen, verschwand Harry aus der großen Halle. Langsam lief er die Gänge entlang, die zu seinem Schlafsaal führten.

Als er jedoch vor dem Portrait der alten Dame stand, bemerkte er, dass er das Passwort noch nicht kannte. Entnervt machte er sich auf den Weg zurück in Richtung Haupteingang.

„Mr Potter!", sagte eine ihm nur allzu bekannte Stimme. Das besserte seine Laune nun auch nicht wirklich.

Harry drehte sich um und blickte direkt in die Augen Snapes.

Ohne Erfolg nach einer Ausrede suchend fing Harry an: „Professor, ich hatte das Passwort nicht und…"

„Potter um ehrlich zu sein interessiert mich das nicht im Geringsten. Dumbledore will Sie sehen." Snape drehte sich um und wollte schon gehen, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte: „Ach und Potter, 10 Punkte Abzug für ihr herum streunern auf dem Flur."

_Na toll_, war alles, was Harry dachte und begab sich in Richtung Dumbledores Büro.

Zu seinem Erstaunen wartete dieser aber nicht in seinem Büro, sondern davor.

„Harry… schön dich zu sehen. Ich denke, du möchtest wissen, warum ich dich herbestellt habe!", sagt Dumbledore in dieser Stimme, die Harry hasste. Sie hatte nichts Gutes zu bedeuten. „Ich habe eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht für dich!"

Harry starrt ihn nur an. Sagte aber nichts. Wusste er es also doch? Harry wartete einfach ab.

„Also ich denke, entgegen meiner Gewohnheiten werde ich mit der guten Nachricht beginnen… Mr Malfoy ist aus dem Koma aufgewacht." Dann schloss Dumbledore die Augen.

Harry atmete geräuschvoll ein und aus. _Zum Glück_, dachte er. Hatte er sich etwa Sorgen um seinen Feind gemacht? Nein…. Ganz sicher nicht.

Harry schossen 1000 Gedanken durch den Kopf. Nun konnte er endlich erfahren, was am Bahnhof wirklich passiert war, dass war der Grund, warum er so erleichtert war. Redete er sich zumindest ein.

„Aber…" Dumbledore hatte die Augen wieder geöffnet. „…er wurde aus St.Mugos entführt!"

Tbc?

* * *

_Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ihr hinter lasst einen Kommi._

_Ach ja, ich hätte da noch ne Frage hättet ihr lieber ein Happy-End oder ein Sad-End?_

_Lg_

_Dray Malfoy_


End file.
